


Like A Date?

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: All you ever wanted was to go to a Supernatural convention. You never thought the first time you met Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki would be in the tiny bookstore you worked at.





	Like A Date?

One of the things on your bucket list was to attend a Supernatural convention. All you wanted to do was meet Jensen Ackles and your life would be complete. You’ve had a crush on the man since Supernatural first aired on TV. For almost 14 years, you’ve wanted to go to conventions and to meet the cast, but you never could.

You were a college student and your student loans were piling up. Plus, on top of that, you managed your own bookstore. You loved reading and always have since you were a child. You had a mountain of books in your dorm, but it was never enough for you. When you were in class, you were at the bookstore, managing it.

The owner was always out of town and basically left the store in your hands. You wanted to own it one day but that was a dream for another day. When you were in the bookstore, you felt most at peace. You were such an introverted person, you never really went out and hung out with friends. You liked hanging out with your fictional friends, always curious to find out what they were up to and what kind of adventures they were going on next.

Your roommate knew the kind of person you were but that never stopped her from trying to get you to go out with her and make new friends. You loved her and loved her for trying but you were happiest by yourself and that’s the way it’s always been.

You were shy, not good at meeting new people, and felt most like yourself when you were working at the store. It’s what you did every weekend instead of going out.

One of the things you loved most about the bookstore was its location. It wasn’t too far from campus but far enough where you got people from the city. You got a lot of people on Saturdays, but it was mostly quiet on Sundays.

Sundays were our favorite day at the store because you got to read when no one was in there. It was mainly just you working the whole store but sometimes, the owner would send help every once in a while. It was a small store, so it wasn’t hard managing it all by yourself. People knew where things were and usually didn’t bother you until they checked out.

This particular Sunday was dead, and you were sitting in the front of the store, watching Supernatural panels instead of reading. Sometimes, you liked to watch the panels of Jensen and Jared because it makes you feel like you’re really there with them. You always watched a new panel of theirs, always hoping that one day, you would be able to go to one.

The bell on the front door rang but you didn’t bother looking at who walked in. Everyone who did know you and what you did when no one was around so they usually didn’t bother you until they needed to check out.

You continued to watch the panel and watched Jensen and Jared joke around on stage, being oversized children. You loved how goofy they were. You watched as Jensen started a dance competition on stage and started dancing crazily. You laughed loudly, snorting a little bit at the end. He was so funny and could always make you smile.

“What are you watching?” You heard someone say. You thought they were ready to check out, so you paused the video and put your phone down before answering.

“Just a Supernatural panel.” You smiled before looking up. Your mouth went dry and your eyes widened a bit. All you could do is stare at the man you looked up to since 2005. Jensen peered over the counter and looked at your phone screen that hasn’t gone dark yet. He probably wanted to see which panel you were watching.

“Oh, yeah, I remember that. Long time ago but good crowd.” He said, smiling at you.

“Jay! They have a Supernatural Monopoly game!” You heard Jared’s voice come from the game section of your store. Jensen turned around to see his best friend hold up the board game before shaking his head. You couldn’t speak, you could barely breathe.

“H-hi.” You wanted to mentally slap yourself for being so shy in front of him but that was the only word you could get out.

“Hey, how are you?” Jensen couldn’t stop smiling. When he walked into the store and heard you laugh, it was one of the best things he’s heard from a stranger. When he went to conventions, all he heard is people cheer and laugh but when he heard your laugh, he was immediately interested in you. When he saw you, he thought you were very beautiful and needed to get to know you.

The only reason he came into this store was because he and Jared have a layover in your town before going back to Texas and Jared wanted a book to read to pass the time. So, they asked around and everyone pointed to this store.

“G-good, how are you?” You stuttered.

“Better now. Jared wanted to find a book to read before we head off to Texas. You mind helping us?”

“Yeah, sure, what are you looking for?” You asked, shyly pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Jared!” Jensen yelled, turning to look at his friend. “What are you looking for?” Jared popped his head up above the shelves before making his way to you and Jensen. Man, he was even taller in person. All you could do was stare at him and hope you didn’t look like an idiot.

“I don’t have any particular book. What would you recommend?” Jared asked. You bit your lip before getting off your chair. You walked around the counter and motioned for them to follow you. Jared began to follow you and Jensen started to follow but found himself looking at your phone which was still paused on the video. He thought for a minute before following you and Jared.

“I’m a big reader myself and I always get lost in these books. They’re thrillers and they’re really good.” You said, pointing to your favorite section.

“Great, thanks.” Jared smiled before looking at the books. You looked at Jensen before nodding and walking back to your spot. You looked at your phone and sighed, knowing you weren’t going to be able to watch Jensen and Jared on stage when they were literally in your store.

“So, have you ever been to a convention?” You looked up and saw Jensen leaning on the counter. You bit your lip again and looked at Jared who had a couple of books in his hands. “Oh, don’t worry about him. We’re going to be here for a while. He can’t make up his mind.”

“Oh, okay. Uh, no I haven’t… been to a convention. I want to. They look fun.” You blushed, feeling intimidated by Jensen’s green gaze.

“That’s a shame, I would have remembered someone like you.” Jensen flirted with you. You let out a breathy chuckle and looked down shyly.

“Okay, I am torn between these two books,” Jared said, walking over and interrupting whatever you and Jensen had. You looked up and even though you were staring at Jared, you could see Jensen’s gaze directed towards you from the corner of your eye.

“That’s a tough one because they are both good books. Like, really good. I’ve read them both at least twice.”

“Then I’ll get them both.” Jared smiled before putting them down. You nodded and rung up the book, telling him his total. Jared got out his card and you ran it through before bagging the books and putting the receipt in the bag.

“Thank you,” Jared said with a smile before walking away from the counter.

“What’s your name?” Jensen asked, looking into your eyes.

“Y/N.” You whispered.

“I hope to see you again… Y/N. Beautiful name, by the way.” Jensen winked before leaving the store with his coworker. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

A week went by without another sighting of Jensen or Jared in your town. You never forgot that day, always replaying it in your head. You could never forget the way Jensen looked at you, spoke to you, even smiled at you. Everything seemed person, like a dream and you kicked yourself every day for not getting a picture, at least. Only you knew what happened and right now, that was good enough for you.

You were in your store again, reading this time but you couldn’t concentrate on the words in front of you. Ever since Jensen, your life has been a mess. It was like you couldn’t do anything right because all you were thinking about was Jensen and the way he presented himself to you.

This man was going to be the death of you and you were okay with that.

The bell rang, signaling someone was inside your store but you barely heard it with everything going through your mind.

“Isn’t that one of the books you recommended Jared?” Your head snapped up when you heard his voice. You couldn’t believe he was standing right here in front of you. You didn’t know why Jensen was back or what he was doing in town, but you had to have a picture and your mouth blurted the question out before your mind could stop you.

“Can I have a picture with you?” You immediately blushed once the words left your mouth. You never did this because you were so shy and asking for a picture was one of the things you were most scared of since you never wanted to bother them. Jensen just laughed but he nodded.

“Sure.” He smiled, and you would have just melted right then and there but you got up before you could. You walked around to the front of the counter and got out your phone, getting the camera open. Your hands were shaking involuntarily, and Jensen saw this. He just chuckled and gently took the phone from you before pulling you in close.

His arms wrapped around your waist and you could feel the heat from his hand spread throughout your body, eventually settling on your neck and cheeks. You smiled at the camera and Jensen took the picture before giving your phone back to you.

“T-thanks.” You stuttered.

“Look, I hope this isn’t too forward or anything, but you busy tonight?” You just stared into his eyes, hoping that whatever he was asking you wasn’t a joke. Was he asking you on a date? Was Jensen Ackles, the man you looked up to, asking you on a date?

“No, I’m not busy.” You found yourself answering.

“I am in town for a few days and I don’t know it all that well. Wanna keep me company while I try and figure out what to do?” Jensen chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Like a date?” You whispered, not expecting him to hear or answer you.

“Like a date.” Jensen smiled, getting some of his confidence back. You bit your lip and thought about it before nodding shyly.

“Sure. I mean, yes, I would love too. This town might seem boring at first but there are fun things to do around here.” You smiled.

“Well, I now have the perfect person to show me these things.”

“Yeah, you do.” You joked, and he just laughed, spending more time than usual in the bookstore, getting to know you better than even your roommate. You never thought you would meet Jensen Ackles this way, but you were glad Jared was such an avid reader or else you may not have ever met Jensen.


End file.
